Night at Sasuke's
by SakuraUchiha09
Summary: Sasuke wants to make out. Sakura prefers to watch a nice movie. Well, he'll make everything to make her happy...even stand an screaming girlfriend and watch an crappy movie.


Heres a new fic! Some friends of mine gave me this idea in the SasuSaku Fc, so here it is! XD One-shot, by the way.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Oh, hum, I don't own Naruto. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sasuke-kun, please!"

"Sakura, do you actually think that I want to watch movies when I can be making out with my girlfriend?"

Sakura looked serious at him.

The way that Sasuke was on top of her in the couch was…interesting.

"W-Well," Sakura started coughing "we could watch a movie together before, hum…_make out."_

Sasuke looked suspicious at her before getting up.

"You're so annoying."

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, come on, I'll let you choose the movie." Sakura sat up, observing her boyfriend get up and going in the direction of a small box where the DVD's were keeped.

Since it was Sasuke's DVD's, it wouldn't be hard to choose one.

"But _I want_ a romantic one." She said smiling.

Hard would be choosing one that she would like.

"Hum, I don't think I have one of those." Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression.

"Right…Do you have any with comedy on it?"

Sasuke continued with the blank expression.

"Sakura, look at me. Do you see 'comedy' written in my forehead?" He gesticulated with his hands in direction of his forehead.

"Urgh…what do you have there then?" She was starting to lose her patience.

"Yeah, hum…" Sasuke caught the first DVD that he found. "…The…Ring."

"The Ring? Is that some kind of romantic movie?"

Sasuke looked at the DVD then at her. Would he lie? Would he? Noooooo. He wouldn't do that to his own girlfriend. Of course not.

"Y-Yeah." _If you want to call it that._

"Great! You did have one after all!" Sakura clapped her hands while she saw him putting the CD in the DVD player and sit by her side, putting one arm around her. "This movie sounds so cool! And Ring must mean like, weddings! I _love _weddings! I can't wait…

20 minutes later…

"... Oh my God, Sasuke-kun, AHHH! Sasuke-kun, you lied to me, Sasuke-kun what is _that_?! AHHHH! Sasuke-kun! _Big eyes!!_"

Sakura was practically chewing her pillow. Sasuke only sweat dropped.

"Oh come on. It's not _that _bad."

"Oh it isn't?! Look at _that_! It looks like...Orochimaru!"

"In his bad hair days..."

Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Sasuke-kun...what happens next?" She was holding his shirt.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be funny anymore."Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura hit him with her pillow, making Sasuke smirk even more.

"Ah, just a random ghost that is going to appear."

Sakura looked horrified to the T.V and then to Sasuke, shaking him.

"Sasuke-kun, hug me."

Sasuke looked down to her.

"..._What_? Sakura, watch the movie."

"Please..." Sakura used her unfamous anime tears.

_Damn._

He glared at her, blushing slightly.

"Ah, come here."

Sakura smiled, hugging him with all her strength.

10 minutes later...

She giggled.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, this isn't that scary."

Sasuke smirked, looking at her.

"And you know what would be even better?" Sasuke started getting closer to her reducing the space between them.

"W-what?"

He focused on her lips. Those small and sweet lips. _I need those lips._

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Almost there..._

Sakura looked at the T.V. Her eyes expanded.

"AHHHHHH! Sasuke, look over there! It's her again! It's Orochimaru Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed so much that made Sasuke fall of the couch. She grabbed her pillow again, chewing the poor thing again. "Make it stop,** make it stop right now**!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, don't scare me like that, geez. Next time, tell me when you're about to freak out ok?" Sasuke sat again next to her.

Sakura turned to him, upset.

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore."

Sasuke looked down at her, smirking.

"Ok. Make out then." Sasuke was about to hold her but she stopped him.

"Ergh, no. I mean, change the movie. I don't want to see this one anymore." Sakura saw how Sasuke seemed slightly angry. _Oh, how cute._

"Keh. What if I don't want to? I never got to see how the movie ends, anyway."

"Well, ok. No make out then." Sakura smiled ear to ear. _This should piss him off._

Sasuke stopped, glaring at her.

"I hate you right now." He stood up, going to the DVD player." Seriously."

_Buahahaha, got'cha. _

"Just choose one already. One that I can actually like." Sakura looked where Sasuke was"Hey, that one. What's that one?"

"What, this one?" Sasuke grabbed the DVD that Sasuke that Sakura pointed out. _What the...-_

"Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is? Is that..."

_No shit..._

"..._Mamma Mia_?!"

_...What's Naruto's crappy DVD doing here?!_

"Put that one Sasuke-kun! Put it!" Sakura demanded him, giggling with starts on her eyes. "How come you have this movie and never told me, huh?"

"But the movie's not mine and-"

"Oh shut it and come here sit next to me!"

_Naruto, you're going to pay me for this...I'll make you eat every tomato I have in my garden so you can then puke and then I'll make eat them again so you can puke again and-_

"Sasuke-kun? Is everything ok? You seem tense."

Oh, how innocent she looked that moment.

"Hn, it's nothing. Let's just...watch."_...the damn movie._

After some minutes of torture...

"'_Mamma Mia, here I go again...'"_

_What kind of sick movie this is?! Argh. ARGH!_

"'_...My, My, how can I resist you?'"_

_Make it STOOOOOP._

"Sasuke-kun, sing along!"She was smiling to...much. Wait, _sing along_?" These songs are so much fun, aren't they?"

_...Shame on you Sakura._

"Is this movie ending soon or what?" The movie was killing him. This was so much worse than the time he kissed Naruto. And he still had nightmares of that.

"But Sasuke-kun, it started 10 minutes ago. The movie as about...2 hours."

_Oh shit. No, NO!_

"Sing, sing along~!" Sakura said cheerful.

Sasuke face palmed.

This was going to be a long night.

"Look, another song! YAY!"

LONG NIGHT.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Here you go. Hope you like it. ^_^

I got to say, I love the Mamma Mia movie. I was like Sakura here, like screaming every time a song came in! XD I can imagine an crazy Sasuke almost dying listening to the songs, LOL.

Anyway, review if you liked it! XD


End file.
